Flashbacks
by DescendantoftheRose
Summary: *spoilers inside for new moon* Humans can forget ...but vampires can't.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 Flashback**

~ Flashback ~

"Bella , I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words coldly and precisely with his cold eyes watching my face , judging me, waiting as I absorbed them and searched for what he was really saying.

A pause was followed as I repeated the words over and over in my head, sifting through them to find their meaning.

"You…don't …want…me?" The words sounded foreign in my ears as I heard them placed in that order. I was confused.

"No."

~ End of flashback ~

My head snapped up, someone had called my name. Angela stood at my right by my elbow, kneeling on the floor.

"Bella , are you okay?" I heard her say.

I slowly turned my head to face her. Her dark brown eyes were etched with concern. It was clear that this was not the first time she had called my name. I heard a strange noise that sounded like a growl. I touched my face and some moisture was on my finger. I was surprised to find it there. I quickly realized that I was crying and was therefore the reason Angela was here. I nodded indicating I was okay and it was really quite the opposite. I was thinking of _him ._In too much agony to speak I wiped the remaining tears from my face and took the tissue from Angela's outstretched hand. I was currently in the cafeteria at school staring at the food I haven't even touched yet, all the steam from the food, indicating it was hot, was long since gone.

"Angela, you can sit back down, I'll be fine." I told her that more to reassure her , a fake smile telling her I was fine when I was breaking inside all over again.

I didn't know how long it was since he had left and time had no meaning to me anymore. I just went to woke up, went to school, did my homework, cooked dinner and went to sleep. I didn't talk to Charlie anymore and dinner went along in complete silence. Only the sounds of chewing , drinking, and silverware scraping plates filled those awkward moments.


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

A/N: Umm… I'M SORRY~!!!!! I haven't updated for months now and if you actually liked this small shot preview of it then I'm sorry if you were expecting more of it to come much sooner than now. I currently have a WHOLE week off of school!!!! :D So now I have a lot of time to write fics and stuff like that so…. Hopefully I can update this one faster too~! Now on to the chappie~! ^^

**Ch 1 Flashback part B**

I was still crying like the girls you see in movies. Usually the whole in my heart was numbed, but it still felt raw from the memories. I saved my breakdowns until school was over, locking myself in the bathroom stalls and screamed my lungs out in pure agony. If I didn't wait until then, I grew desperate to get out of class and usually went hysterical, mumbling random things while tears ran down my cheeks. This usually happened when I had a reminder of … _him._ It looked as if it was going to be one of _those _days.

Mr. Orrington was going to slow for me, so I decided to ditch. As soon as lunch was over, I went to the nurse and hyperventilated. This part was easy as long as I thought of his face. The nurse told me I could stay there or go home. As I eyed the green cot with a weird stain, I made sure the blanket was under me as I laid on it. As she called my dad, I feigned sleep, recalling memories of my past, when I truly was happy.

Charlie came for me in his cruiser and I avoided the smirks and whispers as my dad led me down the hall toward the front gate.

As I exited, I could hear Lauren say" I don't get why Bella's still crying, I mean c'mon, she didn't know it was just a joke to him? Don't make me laugh. Who would go out with the likes of her anyways?"

I could hear her laugh along with anyone who was around at the time. Sometimes I did wonder why he chose me, not someone else who would have begged to be chosen even if it was a joke. When I got home, I threw my backpack on my bed and hurried down the stairs.

"I'm going for a walk." I said.

My dad just nodded. I left for the trail behind the house, the same spot Edward had left me on that unforgettable afternoon. I sat on a nearby dead tree and let the misery have me. I cried for some good period of time before I heard a snap. I looked up suddenly, wiping the tears from my face. As I looked around me, something hit my head and everything faded to black. The last thing I saw were a pair of terrifyingly bright red eyes.

Let me tell you something though, I am not the same Bella as you all knew back then. No. That all happened 5 years ago, the day I was changed.


End file.
